Something Worth Fighting For
by dequincey
Summary: Julietta Dequincey is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. With problems at home and dangers at school, Julietta is struggling to cope. It is only when she meets another tortured soul, Draco Malfoy, that she starts to feel less alone. However a match like theirs is not made in heaven and they must prove that a love like theirs is something worth fighting for!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home

 _ **All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. Only the main protagonist and stories main plot our my own.**_

As the trained rumbled out of the station I rummaged through my bag to find book. Amelia and Benjamin had been named Hufflepuff Prefects this year and would have to spend much of the ride to Hogwarts checking up on the younger students, this meant I would be spending most of the journey on my own. This didn't bother me much though, I'd managed to find a rare empty compartment towards the back of the train and Nurse Eleanor had gifted me the play "Romeo and Juliet" before I left home so I planned to read as much of that as I could before I needed to change into my robes. Just outside my compartment I could hear first years squealing, fifth years panicking over their owls and just an array of warm welcomes and excited murmurs. Out of my window I stared at the green hills and the morning sun peeping through the trees, my heart burst with happiness when I thought about returning to Hogwarts. It hadn't been an easy summer, the orphanage where I've been living for the last 3 years was scheduled for demolition to make way for a new housing estate. As I watched it fall to the ground it felt like a piece of me had been ripped out, although the orphanage wasn't home to many happy memories it was still a haven for me when I was away from Hogwarts.

About 2 hours into the journey I heard the doors to my compartment slide open. "Julietta!" I looked up from my book and Amelia stood in the doors with a happy smile between her rosy cheeks. Amelia was tall and slender and she had beautiful auburn hair which cascaded over her shoulders. In my eyes, she was the epitome of beauty but she could never see it and was so modest which made her even more beautiful. I got out of my seat and rushed over to hug her. I stood about 5inches shorter than her and she giggled as my fluffy blonde curls tickled her chin. "I've missed you so much Jewls! The Gryffindor prefects are taking over for the rest of the journey so I ran straight down to find you!" Amelia chirped. "I've missed you too Amelia! Where's Ben? Is he coming as well?" I hadn't seen Amelia or Benjamin at all over the summer holidays because they were both holidaying with their families and even though we wrote to each other every week it wasn't the same as spending 24hours 7 days a week together and I really had missed their company. "Ben should be right down, he's talking to Justin, Hannah, Leanne and a few others now. How's your summer been jewls? You didn't talk much about yourself in our letters and I started to worry!". Amelia tended to over react and worry too easily but this time she was right. I purposely left a lot out of my letters to Amelia and Ben because I didn't want to ruin their holidays by having them worry about me. Amelia especially because I know she would have been on the first flight home if I'd told her the truth at the time. "I'm really sorry Amelia I didn't mean to worry you, I meant to do the exact opposite if I'm honest but there's been a lot going on a home and it started at the beginning of the summer when the orphanage got demolished". I watched as sadness and shock filled her eyes "oh my god Jewls why didn't you tell me I would have come to you! Are you ok? Where are you living now? Do you need somewhere to stay?" questions like this carried on for about five minutes and although I could see how concerned she was by the look on her face I couldn't help but feel a vast amount of love for her, never in my life had someone cared for me this much and so I leant over and engulfed her in a gigantic hug. "I'm so lucky to have such an amazing best friend like you Mia" I heard her giggle and she wrapped her arms around me tighter "don't you forget it jewls". As we released each other from the hug we heard the compartment door slide open again. This time standing there was Benjamin. Ben was only slightly taller than Amelia at 5ft 11 but this meant he still towered over me. A silly grin spread over his face as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Give us a hug Jewls I haven't seen you in forever!" I quickly jumped up and ran over to him "it's only been six weeks" I laughed as I pulled away and returned to my seat. "really? It's felt like an eternity to me! But then I have been travelling around the country and having tea and making polite chit chat with boring family members for the last six weeks so I guess you could say it's gone pretty slowly for me" Ben replied whilst quickly chewing his way through a box of liquorice wands. I could see the disgust in Amelia's eyes as he continued to talk with his mouth full about his great aunt Linda's china doll collection he had to share a room with and just as she was about to say something the trains whistled blew to signal that we were approaching Hogsmeade and it was time to get our things together.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade I said goodbye to Ben and Amelia and promised to save them a seat in the great hall. I wondered over to the carriages and saw Hannah Abbott and Justin flinch-fletchley beckoning me over to join them. "Hi Guys" I said politely as I jumped inside the carriage. "it's so good to see you Julietta!" Justin said whilst embracing me in an awkward hug. "how's your summer been? I heard about your home! I'm so sorry I can't imagine how awful that must have been for you" I heard Susan Bones say as I wiggled out of the clutches of Justin. Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, works for the ministry of magic so I'm not surprised she found out as there were meetings taking place about what would happen to me and how they could 'sort me out' without exposing the wizarding world to too many people. "I was a bit of a shock to say the least" I mumbled whilst shifting anxiously in my seat "but it's good to be back at Hogwarts now" they all nodded sympathetically and went back to their own conversations. I've never been good at opening to people I'm not really close to so I welcomed the silence for the rest of the journey to the castle. About 25 minutes later we started to approach the castle and when I first caught glimpse of the brick towers and court yard I felt myself give out a sigh of relief as I whispered, "it's good to be home".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live

 _ **Sorry about the terrible spelling in the last chapter! I was writing it late at night and forgot to check over it before I posted it!**_

As the feast ended everybody drifted off back to their common rooms. I'd taken my time to return to the Hufflepuff common room so that I didn't get caught in a pushing and shoving game trying to crawl through the passage way. When I got to the entrance there wasn't another person in sight so I tapped the barrels and headed straight in. From the moment, I first caught sight of the common room my heart filled with happiness, the Hufflepuff common room was always so welcoming and sunny. The main room was filled with comfy sofas and chairs all furnished in black and yellow and no matter how awful you felt before entering there was just something about the Hufflepuff common room that made you feel comfortable and loved.

I saw Amelia and Ben sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place, Amelia was braiding her hair and Ben was finishing off a transfiguration essay McGonagall had set for the holidays. "you took your time getting back" Amelia asked inquisitively not taking her eyes off the braid she was working on. "I decided to take a detour to avoid being in the vinegar firing line when the second years forgot which barrels to tap" it was cruel punishment for forgetting the passcode and I'm still positive that's why my hairs as fluffy as it is. "why do teachers set homework over the break? I thought since we'd finished our O. last year they would have given us a break but no! it's like they like seeing the pain on our faces when they hand us another essay!" Ben complained whilst throwing his quill down on the floor, he clearly had no intention of finishing McGonagall's essay. "You're going to have to finish that Ben, McGonagall isn't one to just let things slide especially now you're a prefect!" As well as being physically perfect Amelia was also Academically perfect which left many people wondering including myself if there was anything she wasn't good at. Ben was just about to reply to Amelia when Ernie Macmillan burst through the entrance "I've just spotted potter walking through the hallways with blood pouring down his face! People are saying he got in a fight with Malfoy on the train" Harry Potter wasn't exactly a close friend of mine we'd been paired up a few times in herbology and muggle studies over the years but that was about it however whenever we did speak he seemed like a nice enough person and no someone I expected to get into a fist fight unprovoked. Malfoy on the other I had no contact with and that's the way I preferred it. Draco Malfoy had prehistoric views on muggles and muggle-borns so I was more than happy to keep my distance from him.

"I bet it was all Malfoy" Justin piped up from the other side of the common room. "he's a right git, don't think he's got a good bone in his body".

"come on Justin we don't know what really happened Draco might not have even been involved. My mum said his dads a horrible man so I think it's just his way of putting up a front and not seeming weak" Amelia always had to see the best in people and never wanted anyone to be accused of anything if they weren't there to defend themselves.

"Don't be dim Amelia, Voldemort's back now and the Malfoys are known supporters of his! Heck Malfoys dads even in Azkaban because of what happened in the ministry, so I'd bet money that Malfoys walking round with a dark mark on his arm now" Ernie declared still standing in the entrance of the common room.

"you have to admit Amelia if It's all just a front he's taken it pretty far over the years.. you remember what he did to you in third year" Ben stated and he was right Malfoy had been foul since the day we arrived at Hogwarts and the Hufflepuff's hadn't avoided his harsh words, especially Amelia. Amelia was born into a muggle family and in our third year at Hogwarts Amelia had seen Draco in pain in the court yard (we now know it was because Hermione Granger had punched him in the face) and gone over to see if he was ok. In a nutshell Malfoy had shouted that he didn't need a 'mudbloods' help and pushed her into the mud and laughed that the mud was where she belonged.

I could see the memory was painful for Amelia as she wriggled in her seat and before Justin or Ernie could pipe up again I asked if she wanted to go and get ready for bed and she agreed so we said goodnight to the others and headed upstairs. When we got to our room Hannah and Susan were already unpacked and ready for bed so Amelia and I quickly got sorted and got into bed ourselves.

"I really think there's more to Malfoy than just a nasty bully, I think he just needs someone to help him find it". I took in what Amelia said. I thought it was amazing after all that Draco had done to her and some of our friends she was still willing to forgive him and be kind to him I just wasn't sure whether I agreed.

"we'll see Mia"

 _I woke up to the sound of screams, my room was lit it bright orange and red tones. As I took a breath my lungs filled with smoke and I started to panic. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door, the door handle scolding and I screamed as I ripped my burning hand away from it. I moved towards the window and could see the other children and the nurses standing below the window. It was at that moment I realised I was trapped in the orphanage I tried to scream for help but no one would hear me. The building started to fall around me, I fell to the floor and started to cry through choked breaths._

I sat up trying to catch my breath, I was covered in sweat and my heart was racing fast. I quickly looked around the room to make sure I hadn't woken anyone and slowly sank back down into my pillow. These dreams were a regular thing since the orphanage was demolished, I tried to forget about it and fall back to sleep like I had done every time it happened before but there was something different about this time, this time it felt like a part of her had broken off and she couldn't shake it.


End file.
